No One Cares
by Steefwaterbutter
Summary: It seems like nobody cares. Except maybe one. When Jack Frost and Spirit meet in the woods, they are both broken inside, wounded by things beyond their control, but through their tragedy a friendship is formed. A kind of random two-shot. Takes place after "Lost, Alone, and Afraid". T for violence.
1. Part 1

**A/N: *******Warning: This story contians a small spoiler for Lost Alone and Afraid.*****

**This story place right after Greybar is hit by the car. Other than that, it has nothing to do with my other Spirit crossovers. Jack talking is the italics and Spirit is the normal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters.**

**Spirit and Jack belong to DreamWorks**

**Mori belongs to Mandy Moore (AKA "LivingAliveCreator")**

* * *

Nobody cared. No one. I had just lost a friend and no one cared. I wept, and they ignored me. I pleaded, and they refused. The thunder boomed, and the snow whirled, sending splatters of snow and ice onto my head. I dropped my head, shaking it to get the icy chill from my mane. It had been… how long? since I, Spirit, fell through that portal, and now the one thing I cared about in this world was dead. Greybar. A friend so close he was like a brother. He had been run over by one of the monsters inhabiting this awful, awful place. Killed. Murdered. Gone. It hadn't cared. It had kept on going. It was a murderer, and it didn't even care.

* * *

_No one noticed the small figure slipping in and out of the hordes of people crowding the sidewalk. They were too busy to pay attention, to notice a white haired teenager, ice-blue eyes filled with pain and betrayal. I ran, fast as the wind sweeping at my heels. My name… Jack Frost. The once-guardian. Nobody cared. No one ever did. I was forsaken by the Guardians, abandoned by the wind, shunned by the Moon. I had nobody to help me. No one._

_I stumbled into the woods, and tripped over a tree trunk. I didn't even bother to get up, just let the cold seep into my body. The wind howled at me, and the moon glared, both seeming to mock me._

**_He's not one of us. He never was and he never will be_**._ The taunting cries of the Guardians echoed through my mind. I couldn't take this. I covered my ears with both hands, screaming,"Stop it! STOP IT!"_

* * *

I froze, pricking my ears to pick up the faint sound.

_STOP IT!_ I heard the agonized cry, and bolted forward, feeling a hint of fear replace my sadness. I slowed to a walk as I heard the sound of heavy breathing. A teenager, tall and skinny, was kneeling down, his eyes closed and face twisted in anguish.

_What's going on?_ I thought, not even realizing I had come into a wood. I stopped and hesitated, then nickered to get his attention. The boy looked up in surprise and gasped.

* * *

_It was a horse, a buckskin horse. He was golden all over, except for his mane and tail which were inky black. Jack had never seen a horse with such an expressive face, or one that could… see him? I forgot my anguish for a moment, it had been replaced by astonishment. "You can see me?"_

* * *

He talked. He talked and I understood him. I blinked, trying to grasp how I could. Could _he _understand _me_? I decided to test it out.

_Yes…I can,_ I said quietly.

* * *

_I jumped to my feet. This horse had just seen me, not to mention… spoke to me? Well, it wasn't like he actually spoke, the horse had..._ communicated..._ to me, Jack Frost, and I understood. "M-my name's Jack Frost," I said, holding a hand to my forehead in order to keep my brain from exploding with the strangeness of it all._

* * *

_Jack Frost…_ I murmured. _The Guardian of Fun._

_Not anymore..._ the boy -Jack- sighed, and his shoulders slumped.

_How so? _I asked, my curiosity sparking in spite of myself.

* * *

_I almost laughed at the eager expression of the mustang, but my bit my lip instead._

_"It's... a long story."_

_The horse almost smirked. "Not as long as mine, I bet."_

_I sat down, leaning against the tree trunk. "I'll go first."_

* * *

I listened intently as the winter spirit told his story. Recently there had been several fires at the North Pole. Jack believed it had been done by a shifter, named Mori. Mori had framed Jack and the Guardians had fallen for it. The Man in the Moon had revoked Jack's position as a Guardian, and all but stripped him of his powers. I wondered about this shifter, what he wanted with Jack.

When he was done, I filled him in on my story; how I had fallen through a portal, how Greybar had died. Jack stroked my neck sympathetically, and I nuzzled him in return, both of us looking silently up at the black night.

Sometime later, I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was morning, and Jack was gone, but the trees were decorated with frost.

* * *

_I shot another bolt of frost at the shifter, but he dodged it easily. He was in his usual human form, complete with pitch black hair and burning green eyes, none the less powerful. "You can't do this!" I screamed, my throat hoarse, the__ freezing __wind of the __North Pole_ whipping around me.

_"Oh can't I?" Mori snarled, his voice full of anger and pain. "I will destroy them all! They will pay for what they have done to me!"_

_He was about to lash out at me again, but a golden streak shot out of nowhere and jumped in front of me. It was Spirit._

_"Mori,_ wh_y are you doing this?" the stallion neighed desperately._

_"You don't know the evil of mankind! The shifter seemed too caught up in his fury and hatred to seem surprised at Spirit's appearance. "They killed my kind, every last one, from the wise elders to the weak and helpless foals. I will destroy them for what they have done!"_

_The mustang looked at Mori for what seemed like an eternity, before saying quietly, "The__n you are no better than them."_


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Just warning, this part is a little darker, little more violent. But it ends happy.**** Once again, italics is Spirit, and regular is Jack.**

**Disclaimer: Mori belongs to Maddy Moore (AKA LivingAliveCreator) and all other characters belong to DreamWorks**

* * *

If the shifter had looked angry before, it was nothing compared to the expression he wore now. He swept his huge black wings and soared into the dark night sky.

It was "doomsday", as I so mockingly called it. August 19th, the day between Easter and Christmas, the day when the greatest lunar eclipse ever known would darken the moon. The day Mori had chosen to set his plan into action... to kill the Man in the Moon. Apparently, I was the only one who could stop him. How? I ha d no idea.

The shifter turned to face both me and Spirit, standing on a small hill, laughing insanely. I gripped my staff as I saw him twitching his long tail, the end as sharp as a spear and glowing with green light. I braced for the wrenching pain that I knew was coming.

Suddenly I heard a scream, cut off mid-cry. I turned in horror to see Spirit writhing on the ground, jerking and spasoming. Then he was still, and breathed no more.

"NO!" I screeched. I ran forward, screaming words I didn't even hear, and flung myself on the stallion, tears pouring down my face as I screamed over and over. "You killed him! You killed him!"

Even Mori seemed a little shocked. His tail dropped and so did his face. Then he regained his composure and snarled, "He deserved it."

"No he didn't! He didn't deserve this!" I launched myself at the shifter, not caring that I could no longer use the wind. However, I still had my staff and released a torrent of frost at the shifter. "How could you do this?!"

Mori flicked his tail and sent my sprawling on the ground, then walked over chiding me like a disobedient child. "Why can't you just mind your own buisness for once in your life?"

I snarled at him, but didn't move from my place. _Forget it, MiM! _I thought. _I tried, look where it got me! I can't do this, I... I just can't!_

Suddenly a tendril of black sand appeared, followed by another, and then another. _Pitch._

I looked up as the pieces of sand arranged themselves into the all-too-familier shape of Pitch Black. The Boogeyman.

"Well, Mori," Pitch laughed. "I see you've got all your ducks in a row. The moon covered, the Guardians shattered... well done, well done."

The man of sand paused, then slowly materialized into his regular form. He hissed, "But not good enough."

Quicker than lighting his hand shot out and grabbed Mori by the throat. "I'll never get a better chance than this. And, of course, I can't have you interfering, _can I?_

Mori's face contorted, and he lashed his tail, trying to shift. But for some reason, he couldn't. He hung helplessly in Pitch's nightmare grip. All the bitterness and anger seemed to melt away from his face, leaving only the raw emotions of pain and fear. I saw in his eyes the sadness, the innocence of when he was just a foal, living in peace and harmony with the land. I saw the young boy whose family and brother had been ripped away, murdered by humans who knew not what they were doing.

Something in me went out to that boy. That innocent, scared, helpless boy. I couldn't stand back and let him die. I couldn't. I knew, if I did, I would be no better than him.

No time to think, only to act I grabbed my staff and jumped up. I tackled Mori with a strength I didn't know I had, jerking him out of the boogeyman's deathly grip. He gasped for breath and stared at me eyes budging out with amazement.

I shoved myself away from him and pointed my staff at Pitch. I closed my eyes, against the huge flash, felt my energy draining from my body like water down a pipe. When I opened them, I saw the tinest sliver of the moon peeking out from the earth's shadow.

_Well done, Jack._

"Well that was fun," I muttered, just before I passed out.

* * *

_I felt different. Very different. I opened my eyes to a rather strange sight. First there was a white, glowing li__ttle man, bald, except for a single hair on top of his head. He was dressed in a white suit with a pocket watch. Then Mori. The black-haired boy was a little ways off, sitting with his chin on his knees, shaking slightly as tears ran down his face. He had lost his tail and wings, and looked very vulnerable, huddled in his black coat. Jack was sprawled on the ground between me and the man._

_I scrambled to my feet. "Jack!" I called out, worried. I trotted over to him, but then noticed something. My hooves were not touching the ground. I turned my head to look at myself and gasped. My golden coat as well as black mane and tail had turned to patches of grey and white. My mane and tail moved and floated of its own accord._

_"What happened to me?!" I squealed._

_"Calm yourself!" the little man sighed. "I am the Man in the Moon."_

_"THE Man in Moon?"_

_"Yes, why of course. I watched how you have helped Jack these last couple of days, how yiu encouraged and protected him. So, after Mori killed you-"_

_"What?! Mori _killed _me?" I spluttered._

_"I chose you to become the wind. You shall be the companion and ally of Jack Frost."_

_"Well.. this is a bit much," I stammered. I took another step forward, then jumped into the air. I soared into the air feeling the air streaming behind me. Man in Moon was right. I _ was _the wind."_

_I came back to the ground. "I don't know what to say." I looked at the Man in the Moon, my eyes full of gratitude and trust._

_The Man in Moon smiled, then went over to Jack. I cantered over to where Mori was sitting. The shifter put his head into his arms as I approached. "I-I d-didn't mean to k-k-kill you," he whispered shakily. "I didn't mean to. I was j-just so a-angry and..."_

_I sighed, blowing out of my nostrils."Even though you meant it for evil," I said softly. "Good still prevailed."_

_"You probably hate me," the shifter muttered._

_"You were alone for so long... angry, and bitter. No, I guess I don't hate you."_

* * *

I looked up to see Manny. "I did it?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Yes. You saved us all," Manny replied.

"All except for one," I whispered, then sat up, rubbing my aching forehead.

"He lives on as the wind. Look." Manny pointed.

"Spirit?" I said, hardly daring to believe it.

The silvery stallion came running over. "You're okay!" he snorted. He was followed by a quiet and sober Mori.

The shifter was quiet for a moment, then spoke, "I just wanted to say... you saved my life. When I was going to kill you, you save my life. Thank you." He turned to go.

"Wait!" The shifter stopped. "I'm sorry... about your family. Maybe some day the shifters will live again."

"Thanks," Mori gave a half-hearted smile.

Now it was just Spirit and I. Manny had disappeared sometime, and Mori left after shifting into a deer and bounding into the darkness.

"Hey Frost boy! Wanna ride?"

"Sure!" I grinned, then clambered onto the horse's back. Together we soared into the air and I let out a whoop of delight. I had done it!

* * *

**A/N: The first bit (on Jack)... oh gosh that was fun to write! Well... this is for all you people on Devaintart begging me to continue!**


End file.
